Huey Help Me
by Keira L
Summary: Riley gets a hold of Grandad's porn. How would he react when it turns him on? What will he do? What about Huey? First fic so dont hate me !
1. Chapter 1

**AN:hello all...i must in from you that this is my very first public fanfiction...soo dont hate me if you dont like it..^_^ but comment if you do..:D**

"Boys!" Grandad yelled from the kitchen. "i have a date with a sexy lady tonight...so that means that Hueys in charge" he said glaring at the 11 year old Riley. "What" Riley yelled. "Why can't be in charge or Thuginfanct" "I aint bout to argue with you boy..now your brother is in charge" "Huey watch after your brother... "ill be back around 2 if im luck my tommorw morning..." Grandad snicker."ooh...and NO PARTYS." With that Grandad left out the front door. "Thats not fair how come you get to be in charge" the younger boy said. "Because im 13 and your 11..which would make since if I was in charge" Huey said walking to the bottom of the stairs. "what you not gonna watch me" Riley yelled. "no" Huey stated..walking up the stairs to there room..closing the door with a slam."Dumb nigga" he mumbeled to himself. Riley went over to the couch and plobbed down, making a hummff..sound. He turned on the tv turning to Btv..seeing that the late night music videos was on. The first song that popped up was an old joint.. Ganstalicious Homies over Hoes. "ohhh I havent heard this in a while. This my shit." He said with excite ment. The 11 year old boy. Hopped off the couch doing the dance. Singing along with the song. "Homies over Hoes, Homies over Hoes Girl bitch cant you see fall back aWay from me..Homies over Hoes". After the show ended...it was exactly 12:oo am. "what the hell is he doing up there...he not even looking after me like grandad said." "STUPID NIGGA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Riley dragged himself off the couch into the bathroom.

He pissed and flushed the toilet. Walking back to the couch he notice that fake ass church senmier things were on. He fall on the Couch grabbing the remote and turning. He changed from channel to channel. 'aint nobody want to watch Family Guy or Sonny with a chance..this gay ass shows.' Getting aggravated Riley went in to Grandad room looking for something to do. He opened the door and flicked the switch. Walking in the well lit room he went start to the closet. 'what the hell do Grandad always keep in here.' 'always kicking us out when we come in here.' Riley thought as he opened the chest door. Almost instantly Riley was hit with the strong scent of moth balls. He suddered from the smell and began to dig around. Pushing g-strings and old nasty shorts out the way. He found a box of tapes. Riley picked up one. It had nothing on it. Just the black cover and the clear plastic. 'what the hell...you keeping blank tape now Grandad.' Shaking his head. He looked down saw that all the tapes was like that,blank. 'let me see whats on this one' Riley said hurrying to put the box back before his brother come downstairs' which was not likely hearing the rap music blast behind the close door. He switched the light off and closed the door gently. He walk over to the tv, under it was there VCR and DVD player. He put the tape in and put the tv in the right setting. 'umm what the fuck' He thought as he pressed play. On the screen it said "Caught in the Dark" 'umm ok'.

Two people were on the screen. A White woman And a Black man. 'what the hell is this.' he thought looking at the screen cock-eyed. About 10 mintues of cheesy acting, Riley was about to take it out. Until they started to kiss. Riley stood infront the tv with his hand on the power button. Eyes wide infront of the it. "Grandad be watching porn" he whispered. On the tv both people took off their clothes and was now kissing heavily on the white bed. "wow" Riley said looking at the White Ladys tits. He watched as the man started to eated her out. Licking between her lips ,onto her clit. Move his to up and down plunging it in her pussy. Riley notice something was wrong with him. He started to feel things around his groin. They then started to fuck. He saw how the man put his dick into her. And how she moaned as the large cock filled up her tight little hold. He almost moaned himself. Riley felt his jeans grow tightier and tightier. He looked down to see a big bulge. "What are you doing" Huey said. Startled by his older brother voice. He hastily push the power button and toward around. "W-what does it look like Nigga im t-turning off the t-tv." Huey look over his little brother a little weirded out by the way he put his hands around his groin as if he was trying to hind something. "Nigga.. its time for bed cuz granddad will be home in like a

n hour, so come on." Huey said starting up the stairs. Riley awkradliy tried to run...but his erection was to swelled. He let out a small moan because of the friction from walking in his jeans.

"You say something" Huey asked without stopping. "No did it sound like I said something" Riley asked embrassed but tried to keep his voice natural. Huey shook his head and rolled his eyes and contiuned they bedroom. After carefully trying to hide himself from his brother Riley stipped then hopped in bed pulling his comforter up to his neck. Huey looked at his strange brother...like he was cock eyed. He opened up the window so his brother would burn up to death. Then he too stripped to his boxes and laid down. Trying to sleep. Just when Riley thought that Huey was sleep and Grandad wasn't home he flipped that hot ass comforter to the floor and took of his boxes letting his erertion get some air. He let out a soft moan as the air from the window grazed it. Huey noticed his brother was moving so curiously he turned head to see what he was doing. Huey was in shocked. He couldn't believe his own little brother was masterbating in the bed just 2 yards away. He watched with shock. Riley was just sitting their staring at it like he never seen it before. Huey looked at him and wonder what was he doing..just laying there staring at his dick. He was starting to get tried of looking at his brother and soon fall asleep. Until he heard a little whimpering noise. Liking the sound of crying. He opened his eyes and say is brother pancking. His hands over his face and he was breathing heavliy.

The afro headed boy start to worry. 'is he about to have another asthma attack' he thought. He was about to say something when he thought ' nahh he aint bout to have an attack cause of he was he would be calling me and besides I can't say nothing cause this nigga over here jerking off...but he not doing nothing..all well here goes.' When a deep silence breathe Huey sat up and said "Whats wrong with you?" He asked. Which startled Riley making him to fall of the bed. "Nigga I thought you were sleep." he said standing up not noticing that he is naked with a erection pointing straight at his brother.

Huey just looked at him. Wide eyed and kinda weirded out my the sudden out burst. Riley glared at him, crossing his hands over his chest. "What you looking at" He asked. Huey looked at his stupid brother rolled his eyes and turned on his lamp light. Both boys squinted to the dim light. Huey sat up and pointed to Riley. "What nigga" He pointed downward and moved his head forward , indicating to look southward. Following his older brother direction he slowly bended his brother direction. "holy shit!" Riley scrambed down and grabbed his comforter and cover his naked dick. "you gay ass nigga you was looking at my dick" Riley said putting his hand on his hip, supporting his blanket. Huey looked at his stupid brother. "says the nigga who was beating off"

Riley glared at his brother.

Huey just simply looked at him. Riley sat down on his bed, back turned away from his brother. "are you all right?" Huey asked in the middle of the silence. "im... fine.." Huey huffed and said dully "it wouldn't make sense to lie when I infact saw you" Huey looked at his little brother back,while waiting for his reply. But nothing came. He sighed and got up from his bed and traveled across the dim room to his brother's bed. He stay down with a huff and asked again. "Riley are you alright?". A little after a minute he didnt reply. "im gonna be here all day so you might as well tell me.". He crossed his hands and looked at his brother. 10 mins went by still nothing. "Huey...what is 'beating off'" Riley asked in a damp whisper. Huey gave his brother a dumbass look. "What?" Riley took a deep breathe. "What is 'beating off' what is it?" He looked at his brother confused, wanting to know what the hell it was. Huey look deep into his brother eyes trying to figure out if hes playing or is serious. He looked at his brother and study him. His facial expression was quite sad...but more worry. As if something was wrong with him. "why do you want to know?". Riley looked back down "i dont, just asking"

"what is wrong with you Riley?" "what did you do...you know I saw you go into grandad room" Riley snapped his head up. "what the hell I didnt go into grandads room" he said shaking his head, guilty. "you saw something in his room that look nasty..didn't you" Huey said trying to lift the mood. "i aint see nothing in his room" Riley took a deep breathe. Huey waited patiencely, for his response. "ok this is what happen" riley lift his head up to look at his brother. "when yo ass lift me by myself I went to watch some tv...Btv was playing some late night video...that ended like at 12:00. SO I was bored and It was nothing in this got damn house to do. So I went into grandad room . I aint find nothing until I got to the closet. Open the thing and I found a box of tapes it aint have nothing written on it...so I went to go find out wat it was.". He took a deep breathe before continuing. But hestatied and slowly brought his head down. "what was on the tape?" Huey asked as if he didnt know. Which he did know..because he had a feeling what it was. Riley shook his head and shrugged. "i dunno porn" "how you not gonna know if its porn or not? Riley" "Was they touching? Who was on it?" "umm its was man and a woman..the was all kissing instuff." "ok you was watching porn then what is the problem why was you over here making them weird nosies" Huey asked. Riley bent his head down even further feeling ask if he was about to cry again. He told him self that he would have to suck it up and tell huey,he would probably know what to do. "U-umm" he cleared his throat and sniffed. Huey motioned him to go on. "U-mm i-t k-ind of di-d ssomm-thi-ng to me." Riley couldn't hold it anymore and let out a huge whimper. He praticely push Huey out of the bed hugging him tight and crying into his shirt.

"what the f-" Huey said startled from the whole outburst.

He looked down at his crying brother, who was shaking slightly. 'what the fuck' he thought. " what do mean it did something to you?".Huey asked as he place his hands on his chin and lift his little brother head up.'he kinda cute crying' he thought. Then mentally slap himself for thinking such things. Riley took a deep breathe before he pulled down the already unravel comforter. "this" he said in a faint whishper, and pointed down to his dick. Huey looked down and blushed as he saw the pre-cum ooze from his little brother tip. He then hastly looked back at him. Shaking his blushed face not seeing the problem. "Look at it...its not suppose to look like that." Riley praticly yelled. Huey turn his head the other way. Rolling his eyes. 'is this nigga serious this nigga hard as hell'. Riley grabbed his hands bring Huey to his attention. "Huey you have to help me I dont know what to do" Riley said sniffing. "ok...ok..calm down...this is natural...this" he pointed to the boys naked penis. "is natural" "ok...then how you fix it." He thought for a moment, then suddenly flipped over the bed backward..letting go of riley, and went over to his side of the room and got out a small bottle of baby lotion. He walked back over to Riley and placed it out in front of him. "lotion" Huey said. "lotion" Riley repeated him,taking the bottle examining it. "what the hell you suppose to do with it?" Riley asked. This being his 50th deep opened his mouth to say "you use the lotion to rub your dick to feel good." Riley looked confused. "what?".

He sighed "Open it put some lotion on your penis. And rub it down." Huey said looking down. Riley opened the bottle and squirted it on his penis. Watching little brother shudder from this the white cold subtance touching his penis...made him blush. Huey turned quickly and went off to his bed. Not wanting to watch his little brother knowing that he would love to stay and teach him. He grabbed a pillow and pulled his cover off his bed. Started to the door. Before he could get halfway arcossed the rooom Riley interrupted him. "where the hell are you going" he asked. "i dont know how to do this...show me.. please" he begged. Huey turned to look at his little brother with his puppy dog eyes. "this isnt something you would do infront of someone...not even if its your first time.". He started to head to the door. "But...but..i dont know how to do show me...or at least do it with me". "What?...why would I precede in receiving an erectal eljackolation ….with you" Huey stured his face together trying to hide the rising excitement in his face. "what?". With his 51st deep sigh he thought 'I might as well show him cause he aint gonna leave me alone with it.' with a deep breathe he dropped the pillow and cover and walked over to his brother side. He sat down and grabbed the lotion from him. "watch closer...cause I aint doing this again..never" Huey lied. He pulled up his shirt semi high,showing his belly button and abs and pulled down his pants only so you could see the hole in his boxers. Riley watched his every move not taking his eyes off of him for a second like the way Huey was making him feel. Huey then pulled his penis out of his hole...and pointed. "as you see im not hard...so inorder to get hard you will have to urmm rub it."

Riley was confused. "what" he repiled. Huey shook his head. "watch" he murmured. He squirted some of the baby lotion on to his hand. He then grabbed his soft penis and began to rub. Riley watch with exciment. Huey took his hand began to stroke his shaft. Up and down it went. He used his thump to massage his tip. Making him moan. Riley saw the way his older brother seem to enjoy touching himself. He started to mimick him. Huey threw his head back as his newly erected cock swelled into his hand. 'might as well show him the simple steps' he thought. He slowly bent his head back down. And to his surpise he some what following his action. Riley put on some lotion and started to fondle himself, following the way Huey did. "nnow that im hard I could show some quick and easy ways to errr...cum" Huey said embrassed. Riley nodded. "now what you could do is this". Huey grabbed his cock again started to push his moist hand up and down all around his shaft. He slowly began to feel it the tingling sensation of pleasure. "n-now" He cleared his thoart. " now when you do direct your wrist the way...you wouldnt strain it. It also good and quick" Huey somewhat shrugged to say. Riley nodded and start to do the same as Huey.

Huey slowed his pace to look at his brother. Moving his hand awkradly, Riley strugged to do the same as his brother. But all of this struggling was causing his pleasure to excalad. Riley let out a small moan. Huey smirked as he saw his brother. Enjoying the sounds he made. He went behind his brother to asist him. He spread his legs and pulled his brother back. He hard dick was laying against Riley's back. Riley blushed to the hot spot on his back. Just when he was about to ask why they were at the end of the bed He placed his hand on top of Riley's. Riley snapped his head back, about a eject the physcial help. But was cut of with an shh. Huey wrapped his hand other his hand, letting his thump brush up his his shaft. Riley suddered from the warm contact on by his brother hand. Huey started to move his hand.

"ahh" Riley moaned. From the pressure of his and his brother hand, Riley's first time masterbating was going well. Huey knew that he shouldnt be doing this, but he pushed the thought into the back of his hand and enjoyed while he could. Huey looked up at his brother. His breathing has become heavy and he was shaking. His face was hot and his cheeks where light pink. 'ohh he just look so cute' Huey thought leaving a goofy smile on his face. His hand moving ever so slowly almost agonizing to poor Riley. Huey tried to convince himself. Suddenly Riley lend back roughly toward Huey. Huey groaned; the soft skin of back brushed up against him. He the started to take control. With Huey hands still on top of his, Riley started to move faster. Moving his hand up and down make his foreskin go up over his head and back down. "mmmm Huey I..i feel..werid..d" He said in a faint whisper.

Huey smirked to himself. He bent his head down "how werid do you feel?" he whisperd into his brother ear starting to pump him faster. Riley let out a huge moan. Huey didnt notice into it was to late. He was dry humping upward into the little crease between Riley back and his chest. The little 11 yr old boy threw his back,on to his brother should started to thurst wildly into both of there hands. Making his back make more contact with Huey dick. "ahh hu...ey whats happening...it fe..ells like som...tething coming.." he partly moan screamed. With the help of Huey, Riley thurst hard and rough shooting his creamy milk all over his chest. While moaning Huey name. Soon Huey came spreadingng his creamy milk seed onto his chest and Riley back. Both breathing heavlly Huey said after a few mintues "that is how you beat off...i aint showing how to again...so dont ask." he lied again.

Before reaching over and grapping some tissuse clean him and his now half asleep brother off. He got out of his bed and put on his boxer. Huey got his pillow and cover and placed on his bed. Then before drifting off he thought 'you will be mine.'


	2. Chapter 2

None of the music used was made or produced by me. Sincerely READ or GTFO

That morning, after he awoke, Huey hurried down to the living room. Knowing how stupid his little brother is, he probably left the tape in the VCR. Sure enough, as soon has he hit the eject button the tape came out. It had to be about 7 in the morning, knowing Granddad he should be sound asleep. He cracked his door open, hearing the loud snoring and seeing the large still lump in the middle of the bed confirmed his mind. He quietly made his way to the closet. Trying to slowly opening the creaking door, Huey opened up the box and carefully put the tape in.

"AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Granddad yelled. Huey jumped and turned to face his grandfather. To his horror, Granddad was sitting up looking right at him. Huey couldn't tell if his eyes were opened or not. The room was dark.

"G-granddad I can ex-"

He panicked when he was cut off by Granddad. He mumbled some gibberish sounding like 'not like the picture' before falling down. He let out a loud snore before snuggling into his comforter. Huey let out a sigh of relief and quickly closed the closet door. He high tailed out of that room not wanting to see if his grandfather woke up. Wanting to shower and get the excessed crusted mess of his body. He made his way back to his room. Walking to the dresser he couldn't help but stare at his brother. Riley looked so innocent sleeping like that. His chest rose lightly as he let out a faint snore. Huey thought back to the previous night. Riley panted heavy as he stroked his member. Huey shivered from goose bumps as he remembered the way his brother called his name at the end.. Shaking himself from out his thoughts, he hurried to shower wanting to get rid of the rest of the crusty mess.

The rest of the morning was awkward. Well on Huey part. It was 10 o'clock when granddad finally crawled out of bed to make breakfast. Being called down to the table Huey, who was dressed in his blue and white striped button up shirt and dark blue jeans, sat at his usually spotted and was solidly focused on his plate.

Fearing on what his brother was going say or how he would look. Riley came down a couple of minutes later, freshly showered and dressed in his normal attire; white tank top , blue jeans, and white sneakers. Waiting until Granddad sat at the table he decided to take his seat. He looked at Huey who seemed to be determined to devour his eggs.

He switched his gaze to Granddad. The old man looked tired. He asked him how his date went. When his reply was a grunt. He couldn't help but smirked. He asked again and then was told to shut up. He laughed and started to tease his grandfather. Was she ugly? Was she old? Was she a man? He had asked his grandfather.

"Damnit boy she was all three!" Granddad yelled at him. He then started to burst out laughing. All Huey could do was shake his head. He scarfed down his breakfast and was about to make a break for the door.

"Huey! Take your brother and go get me some more Orange Juice" Granddad asked him.

Huey shuddered. He didn't want to see his brother not yet. He didn't know what to say.

"I am pretty sure I can go by myself" he said in a strain and dry voice. "OH boy quit complaining and take your brother. I want so alone time." He said in his most pathetic voice. "Fine. . . Come on Riley" Huey mumbled.

Stumbling behind his older brother he followed him.

"Um Huey. . ."Riley asked after 5 minutes of silence.

Huey moved his head. "...About last night" Riley continued. Huey wanted to run. He didn't want to talk about that just yet, or not at all. He braced himself for whatever he was about to say. "How did you know I was in Granddad's room?" Riley asked.

Huey's breathe hitched at the sound of the question. 'Did he really just ask me that.' He thought stunned. Hiding his surprise properly, he replied.

"I heard you" he said in a rough voice. Finally arriving at the store, he opened the door. Allowing his younger brother to go in first, trying hard not to stare at his ass. He shook his head and walked. He waited in the front of store as Riley went to go and get the juice. They paid for the Juice and left the store, all in silence.

"So . . . have you heard the new Gangstralious song?" Riley asked trying to start conversation.

Huey turned his head. Looking at his little face he could notice a small pink hue surrounding his cheeks.

'He not is going to talk about last night. Good. It's best if he just forget it.'

"You know I don't listen to him. Why would you ask me that?" he said not wanting to push his luck.

His ears perked at Riley's laugh. It was light and gentle. Not like his other annoying hackle. Huey couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know maybe cuz I wanted to." Riley replied.

Huey just shook his head and kept walking. The rest of the walk remained quiet. Riley strolled side his brother and kept his gaze down.

'It doesn't look like he going to talk about. Which is good. That means he is going to forget that it happen.'

Huey sighed. He wanted this to be a good thing; he didn't want to have that kind of relationship with his brother. But he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He wanted Riley to ask for more help. Realizing this he increased his pace a bit hoping to reach home faster.

Entering the house, Huey put the juice in the refrigerator and turned to leave the house again.

" Um, Huey." Riley called out from the door frame.

The older boy cringed at how soft his voice was and was terrified to turn and face him.

"Hm..?"Huey answered, his hand inching towards the knob.

His hand rattled around the knob as he waited impatiently for his brother. The seconds went by torturously before Riley decided to speak.

"Fuck you, You Bitch Ass Nigga." He cackled before walking off to the living room laughing.

'What?' Huey contemplated. 'The fuck was wrong with this little ass nigga?'

"Fuck you, too!" he yelled after his brother and slamming the door after him.

It's been how many years since that day? It's been about 4 years since that day. I still can't believe I allowed that to happen.

How could I as an older brother do something so disturbing to a younger sibling and liked it?

Yeah I said it. I liked it. I liked the way he begged for me to help him. I liked the way he trembled against me. I liked the way he panted in confusing. I liked the way he moaned my name at the end and came all over my hand. And I liked the way he fell asleep right after

About 2 years after that day I came content with myself. I realized that I liked my brother in a way that a brother should not be liked and there was nothing I could do about it. After that day we never spoke of it again.

Fortunately after that day Granddad allowed me to move into a different room. The room was no different from the one I shared with Riley.

My bed neatly made and pushed to the corner of the room. My desk was across from my bed and my bookshelf was right next to it. My closet door was on the opposed side of my door.

On my desk sat my brand new MacBook and my IPod Stereo, which was now blasting Drake 'Practice'.

It was 9:15 o clock at night and Granddad along with Tom went on a cruise. Over the last couple of years they have gotten closer.

Did I mention that Tom and his wife got a divorce? No... well it was something about not being black enough and she left him a year ago.

She has full custody of Jasmine, but it's not like she be home with her mother anyway. No, she be here. She be here with Riley locked up in that room. That room that used to be ours, that room where I showed him…

Until recently I always wondered what they were doing behind that closed door.

But that night when I was going to the bathroom, I heard them.

I heard the sound of skin smacking skin and wet moans and pants.

I heard her moan wantonly before I heard Riley grunt and groan. I could tell they were finished because I did not hear anything else after that.

My skin still prickles when I think about it. Knowing that my little brother is fucking her is irritating as hell. Knowing that I won't be able to make my brother moan wantonly as I pant and groan is just plain insane.

But I can't blame him for having sex with her or anyone else for that matter. After all he is my little brother and just that. Nothing more nothing less.

And also he isn't the only one that brings girls into the house.

"Aha...aa..Hueyyy" Sarah's moans brought me back to the situation at hand.

She was on top of me. Her honey colored thighs wrapped around my hips and she was riding long and hard.

I gripped her hips and thrust into her warm tight pussy.

I could feel her trembling hands against my chest and her nails dig into my skin.

I watched hypnotizingly as her small chest bounce and jiggle rapidly as I continue to meet her movements.

It was when she finally collapsed on my chest where I took the chance to wrap my hands around here back and plunge deeper into her as fast and hard as I could.

"Mmm Haa ..Ahh..Hu..Wai.. Im.. gonna..!"She screamed as her walls tightened around me and her warm juice trickled down my length. I could tell when she came because the legs started to twitch rapidly

I grunted and moaned as I slipped out of her and came into the condom.

I waited until I caught my breath for pushing Sarah off of me. It wasn't like I wanted to cuddle with her.

I turned back to her and her smile was sheepish and dreamy.

"You should hurry up and get dressed. The cabs don't run after 11." I said over the blaring music, giving her that same smile. She was just a quick fuck, nothing special.

" What? Are you serious?" She asked her smile disappearing to a sharp glare.

She didn't give me a chance to reply before she was up and putting on that skimpy dress.

"That's the last time I talk to boys from Ceasar." She grumbled angrily.

I watched as she stumbled out my bedroom before quickly putting on my jeans and following her to the front door.

"Talk to you later!" I yelled after happily.

"Fuck yo Bum ASS!"She shrieked back and slamming the door.

I cringed at the sound of the door and made my way back upstairs. I passed my Riley's room his music blasting Waka Flocka. Even though I didn't see here enter the house. I know Jasmine is in there doing some lewd act to my brother. Or maybe my brother is doing some lewd at her.

My skin prickled up again and shivered. Just Jealous that's all. Just jealous.

Shaking my head, I walk towards my room and look at the time. 11:48. Damn, Sarah is screwed. I chuckled to myself as I made a quick memo to thank Ceasar for the quick fuck. Even though I wasn't satisfied I still got some pussy. Girls never seem to do it for me.

I don't even feeling like whacking off tonight, I'm just going to shower and go to bed.

As I head to the bathroom, I hear it again. Skin smacking skin.

Closing the door behind me I look into the mirror. My chest is red from the nail marks and lips are swelling. My neck is dark red and I think she drooled on me. Who fucking does that?

I hop in the shower quickly and make my way to my room.

Tiredness over comes me as I turn off the music and lay back in my bed.

I fell asleep hearing "I GO HARD IN THE MOTHERFUCKING PAINT"

I just felt like written. And I forgot to write that Huey disposed of the Condom... Eww lol


End file.
